<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>醉生忘 第一回(abo) by shisanshuiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816711">醉生忘 第一回(abo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya'>shisanshuiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>spank - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking, spank, 公开惩戒, 训诫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>父子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>醉生忘 第一回(abo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一回</p><p>放学回家的路上，陆司安低着头一边掉眼泪一边走着. </p><p>他上周的数学测试成绩出来了——如他所料没有及格.他的父亲一定也收到了老师发的成绩单.</p><p>想起今早出门之前爸爸和他说要是数学测试不及格，回到家里就把他的屁股打烂，便哭的更伤心了.</p><p>今天，他的两个alpha哥哥也从寄宿学校回来了，他们家晚上开饭时间晚，在吃饭之前他一定会当着哥哥们的面被爸爸教训.<br/>
爸爸手劲很大，光是巴掌就能把他揍的痛哭流涕，再加上被人观看的羞耻，想到这里，他更加难过了，恨不得回家的这条路再长些，能拖一会儿是一会儿.</p><p>他怀着忐忑的心情敲门，开门的人是他的妈妈.</p><p>他的妈妈一脸严肃，并没有像往常一样亲吻他的脸蛋，而是皱着眉告诉他：</p><p>「你爸爸已经回来了，正在楼上书房里，他让你回来以后就脱了裤子到客厅中央站着反省. 快去吧，这已经是你这学期第四次数学周测不及格了，我不会再为你求情，让你的屁股疼一疼也许有利于你成绩的提高.」</p><p>陆司安的脸瞬间涨红，他紧张的攥着衣角，任由母亲拿走他的书包.</p><p>「妈妈.....」他忐忑的小声嗫嚅.</p><p>「你确实是欠揍.」他的哥哥们已经回来了，大哥皱着眉头上前训斥他.</p><p>陆司安闻言鼻子发酸，又想掉眼泪.</p><p>平日里最疼他的大哥也认为他需要被教训，他今天肯定不会好过了.</p><p>「哎呀，大哥你不要再说安安啦，他本来胆子就小! 快去吧安安，一会儿爸下来了看见你没有好好反省，当心把你拉到院子里教训.」</p><p>二哥平时和他玩的最好，两个哥哥都不会笑话他，可一想到要在全家面前脱掉裤子露出屁股面壁思过，待会儿还要被爸爸毫不留情的狠揍光屁股，就羞得眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉.</p><p>他低着头走到客厅中央，脱掉他的校服外裤和白色内裤，只留了脚上的白色中筒袜.</p><p>反省的时候屁股是要完全露出来的，这是爸爸定下的规矩. 他咬了咬嘴唇，用手抹了把眼泪，忍着羞耻撩起了上衣下摆.</p><p>白皙肥软的小屁股和两条细腿毫无保留的暴露在空气之中，陆司安站在客厅中央，瞬间感觉全家人的视线都聚集在了自己身上. </p><p>他害羞极了，因为Omega的特殊身体构造，两团软肉之间的隐秘之处也逐渐湿润.他难堪的把双腿并的更紧了，生怕被大家发现.</p><p>不一会，楼梯的方向就传来了一阵脚步声.他的爸爸下来了.</p><p>他紧张的抓紧了上衣衣摆，生怕哪里做的不对为自己的小屁股招来更多的责打.</p><p>「再往上撩! 把你欠揍的屁股给我露出来! 」</p><p>父亲的声音带着怒气传进家里每一个的耳朵里.</p><p>陆司安的脸烧的更厉害了，闻言赶紧将衣服撩的更高了.</p><p>白色的T恤被撩的很高，露出了他纤细的腰.</p><p>他的皮肤很白，几乎和T恤一样白.</p><p>可一会儿就不是了，再过一会儿他的屁股就会被父亲用皮带抽打的深红发亮、高高肿起.而他接下来的几天都不会好过，只能顶着肿了一大圈的红屁股去学校，在课堂上坐立难安.</p><p>如果他上课不认真被老师叫到讲台上面责罚的话，同学们都会看到他被爸爸揍得红紫肿胀的屁股.</p><p>「啪!啪!啪!」</p><p>「....啊!」</p><p>猝不及防的责打让他毫无准备的叫了出来.</p><p>「反省的时候都能溜号，我看你这屁股是不想要了!」</p><p>「你的班主任刚给我打完电话，说你这学期上课总是走神，没想到还真是这样!反省的时候都在溜号，可见你上课是有多不认真!」</p><p>在训话期间，陆司安就挨了他爸爸十多下狠辣的巴掌，他被打的直往前窜，又怕因此更加惹怒父亲而一次次回到原位.</p><p>「本来打算小惩大诫一下就算翻篇了，可现在看来你根本没有认识到自己的错误，你该被好好的修理一顿了. 放心吧，这将会让你的屁股好好的疼上一个星期，并且不敢再犯类似的错误! 」</p><p>「老二，去叫你妈妈削几个姜，姜要越辣越好，削的粗一些.」</p><p>「老大，去把那个小沙发搬来.」</p><p>「你，」</p><p>父亲这才看向即将接受惩罚的陆司安.</p><p>「去你的房间穿好你的惩罚衣，然后回来.」</p><p>陆司安一边掉眼泪一边点头，迈着沉重的脚步去执行命令.</p><p>没走几步，父亲不悦的声音就从他身后传来.</p><p>「我准你把衣服放下来了吗?再加罚一次!」</p><p>陆司安低泣了一声，又撩起了衣摆.</p><p>父亲听到他哭泣并没有心软，冷哼一声道：</p><p>「哭的还早了些，一会有你哭的!」</p><p>他的惩罚衣并没有什么花样，是一件长短只到肚脐上方白色T恤.</p><p>当他回到客厅的时候小沙发已经被他大哥搬到了客厅正中央，一旁的茶几上还有用托盘装着的三个又粗又长、散发着刺鼻的姜味的姜条.</p><p>他专属的受罚用的工具桶也被拿了过来.</p><p>陆司安看到这些东西之后害怕极了，再也忍不住开始小声的哭泣，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉.</p><p>「趴上去.把你欠揍的屁股给我撅起来!」</p><p>陆司安的父亲厉声催促.</p><p>小沙发是他的专属“刑床”，四四方方的，四周没有扶手和靠背，足够他跪趴上去也不会掉下来. </p><p>趴上去没有靠背的遮挡和保护，疼极了也没处躲藏，还能让大家都看到他受罚时的样子.</p><p>陆司安趴上去之后撅起屁股，私密之处不可避免的露了出来.</p><p>那隐秘之地因为害羞而分泌出汁水，淡粉色的穴口处亮晶晶的泛着水光.</p><p>他羞臊的并紧双腿，生怕被大家看见他那处此时的光景.</p><p>可他还是迟了.</p><p>陆司安的父亲皱着眉狠狠掴了一掌，将那肥圆的两团肉扇的狠狠一颤.</p><p>「腿分开!」</p><p>陆司安难堪的呜咽了一声，带着哭腔求饶：</p><p>「爸爸.....」</p><p>「加罚两次.再磨蹭你这屁股就别想要了.」</p><p>陆司安小声抽泣着分开了腿，露出了泛着点点水光的娇嫩的小花.</p><p>——————————</p><p>不行了骚不动了.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>